Una Mujer Difícil De Enamorar
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena Tsukino tiene una vida normal, trabaja en la empresa Chiba desde hace cuatro años, se convirtió en la asistente de Nerehenia Chiba y su hijo Darién Chiba. Él está enamorado de ella y ha intentado acercarse a ella, pero serena no parece tener interés en el. ¿Qué hará, luchara por ella o la perderá para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo # 1

En la oficina Chiba

Serena se encontraba leyendo una revista cuando sintió, que alguien se acercaba a su escritorio, lanzo la revista al piso y la escondió para que nadie la viera.

— ¡Serena! – neherenia acercándose a ella — ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien. — Ella sonriéndole — ¿y qué desea?

— Cariño, sabes que Darién cumpleaños unos días y quiero que lo sorprendas.

Serena suspiro largamente y se estaba imaginando que sorpresa es la que se estaba refiriendo neherenia

— ¿Quieres que lo seduzca?

— Exacto. — Sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos – acuérdate que Darién es un chico un poco tímido.

— De tímido no tiene nada. — alterándose, más de una vez Darién se le insinuaba, no es que no le gustara… siempre estaba atrás de ella – lo sabes muy bien.

— Darién te tiene mucho cariño. — Ella soltando una carcajada – eres una chica muy hermosa

— También soy la hija de tu mejor amiga. — Ella cruzando los brazos — ¿tan desesperada estás en ser abuela?

— ¡Sí!

— Yo no estoy dispuesta en ser madre.

Neherenia la miro mal

— Tienes 30 años.

— ¿Y? tu hijo tiene 34.

— Por eso, necesito un heredero y quiero que sea contigo.

— Existen muchas maneras de pueda tener un hijo de Darién sin necesidad que me toque.

Neherenia con los ojos brillosos

— ¿Cual?

— La inseminación.

— No creo que Darién se preste hacer algo así. — ella pensativa

Darién acercándose a su madre y secretaria

— Buenos días

— Buenos días señor chiba. — serena mirándolo y señalando a neherenia – aquí su madre, esta insinuándome que me acueste con usted para que tengamos un hijo.

Neherenia no se sorprendió, ella siempre le decía a Darién lo que ella planeaba para ellos dos.

— ¡Mamá!

— Me voy a mi oficina. — ella seria y mirando a serena – te espero a dentro.

— Dentro de unos minutos iré.

— Serena, mi madre es un caso serio. — él apenado

— Siempre lo ha sido. — ella regalándole una sonrisa

Darién entro a su oficina

Serena al estar sola, recogió la revista del suelo y camino hacia la oficina de su jefa.

— Aquí estoy.

— ¿Eres lesbiana?

Serena quedo quieta

— ¿Perdón?

— Hija, es que siempre estoy insinuándote que mires a Darién… pero siempre estás negándote.

Ella molesta

— Claro que no, me gusta los hombres solo que Darién no es para mí.

— Eres la única que puede ser la esposa de mi hijo.

Serena rodo los ojos

— Si, neherenia como digas. — Caminando hacia la puerta – nos vemos.

Nerehenia observo como serena cerraba la puerta.

— Tengo que planear algo.

Serena camino hacia la oficina de Darién, al entrar lo encontró leyendo unos documentos.

— Señor Chiba, le informe que en media hora tiene una reunión con el empresario Seiya kou.

— Lo siento, mi madre últimamente está en una etapa de ser abuela. — el avergonzado.

— Tranquilo señor, solo espero que pueda conocer a la persona indicada.

— Ya la encontré, solo que ella no se ha fijado en mí.

Serena sonrió

— Tiene que luchar, demostrarle que la ama.

El suspiro y le regalo una leve sonrisa

— Creo que estos años, he sido muy claro. Ella aun no se da de cuenta.

— Los celos son muy buenos, tiene que darle celos con otra mujer y vera.

El sonrió

— Es muy buena idea, creo que tomare tu concejo.

— Señor, me despido. — ella saliendo de la oficina

Unas horas después

En casa Tsukino

Serena llego a su casa y abrió la nevera para tomarse una cerveza.

— Que delicia.

— ¡Serena! – ikuko regañándola – deja de tomar cerveza.

— Me encanta refrescarme. — Ella defendiéndose – sabes, hoy tía neherenia me insinuó que sedujera a Darién, eso que no sabe que hace 3 años nos acostamos.

— El no lo sabe, te aprovechaste que estaba borracho. — ikuko seria y sentándose – fallaste hija y lo sabes muy bien.

— Solo quería sacarme esa duda. — Suspirando – no nací para casarme y menos estar alado de un hombre. Darién es un hombre tierno, amable y cariñoso.

Ikuko alegre

— Si vieras, como se te iluminan los ojos.

Ella puso seria

— Son ideas tuyas ¿Y mis hermanos?

— Mina esta con su esposo en un viaje de negocio, sammy está con hotaru en una excursión. Aquí la única que está soltera eres tú.

Serena cruzo los brazos y suspiro

— Mina se caso apenas 2 años y sammy aun no se ha casado con hotaru.

— Son felices. — Alterándose – tienes 30 años y aun no te quieres casar.

— Estás como tía neherenia, tiene al pobre de Darién obstinado.

— Neherenia está exagerando, tiene una nieta hermosa.

— Eso es verdad. — Caminando hacia la nevera y sacando otra cerveza – está muy buena ¿quieres?

— No, gracias. Te vas a poner gorda. — ikuko levantándose y caminando hacia la salida

— ¡Mamá!

En mansión Chiba

— Quédate quieta. — setsuna mirando a su hija de 5 años

— ¡Tío Darién! – salió corriendo la pequeña, para que su madre no le hiciera el peinado, sintió como su tío la abrazaba.

— Hola hermosa

— Hola hija. — neherenia entrando a la casa y mirando a su nieta — ¿y cómo está la princesa de abuela?

— Muy bien, mamá quiere peinarme y no quiero. — abrazando a su tío

— Setsuna déjame encargarme de ella. — Darién acercándose a su hermana para peinar a su sobrina

— Gracias, no le tengo paciencia y tú si la tienes. — Ella entregándole el cepillo – voy a preparar el bolso

— Abuelita, mi papá se ira de viaje nuevamente… esta vez me llevaran a mí. — emocionada y comenzando a brincar.

— Cariño no. — Darién intentando peinarla – sigue así y no te dejare hermosa.

— Ok

Neherenia sonriendo

— Ya quiero tener nietos rubios.

— Mamá, cada idea tuya lo que hace que serena se aleje de mí. — El frustrado – se que quieres ayudarme pero serena cada día se aleja más de mí.

— Si la hubieras dejado embarazada hace 3 años, todo sería diferente. — neherenia cruzando los brazos y mirando a su única nieta – cariño, ve a jugar.

— Sí

— Cada día está más hermosa, diana. — Darién observando cómo su sobrina corría – creo que hasta este año estaré atrás de serena, quiero casarme.

— No serás feliz. — ella sentándose a su lado — ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

— Para que me odie.

— Ella te ama, solo que está confundida.

— Eso creí hace 3 años y mira sigue igual de indiferente.

— No ha tenido un novio formal. — neherenia agarrándole la mano

— Eso no dice nada.

— ¿Por qué te complicaste la vida?

— Por idiota. — el levantándose y dándole la espalda – a veces me arrepiento de lo que hice, se que éramos adolecente y no tenia que burlarme así de sus sentimientos.

— Un error lo comete cualquiera. — Colocando su mano en su hombro – y lo has pasado muy mal después de eso.

— Me siento, como un imbécil y lo peor. Serena no me quiere en su vida

—Tenemos que seguir luchando hijo. No dejaremos que nadie te quite la mujer que amas.

En casa Tsukino

Serena se encontraba acostada en su cama, cuando sintió que alguien abrió la puerta.

— Hola hija. — Kenji sonriéndole y entrando a la habitación — ¿y cómo te fue?

— Bien, de maravilla como siempre. La tía neherenia con sus locuras. — riéndose

— Quieres mucho a neherenia. — el sonriéndole y sentándose en la cama

— Ella es la única que creyó en mí, cuando el idiota de diamante quiso manosearme.

— Darién lo golpeo. — recordándoselo

— Solo lo hizo porque su madre estaba ahí.

— ¿Por qué eres así?

— Porque, los hombres solo quieren ser buenos cuando, tienen a alguien a su alrededor

— Darién no es de esos, creo que no conoces ni un poco a tu jefe.

— Es un hombre que no sabe lo que quiere.

— ¿Y tú sí?

— ¡Papá!

— Hija, eres la única que no quiere comprometerse y la que menos desea casarse, eres la mayor y cada vez que te veo tengo ganas de llevarte a un registro civil y casarte.

— Creo que te llevare al manicomio. — ella bromeándole

— Deberías fijarte en Darién, el te conviene. — dándole una palmadita en la pierna – que descanses.

— Igual papá.

Serena suspiro y se arropo en la cama, quería dormir y comenzar un nuevo día.

Las horas fueron pasando en la empresa Chiba, serena se encontraba ajetreada de tanto trabajo, Neherenia y Darién estaba necesitando de sus servicios constantemente, quería que llegara la hora de almuerzo para descansar y reírse con sus compañeras de trabajo.

— Serena. — Lita acercándose y sonriéndole – es hora de comer.

— Gracias a Dios. — Serena levantándose de la silla, caminando despacio – tengo calabrés.

Lita riéndose

— Que malo.

— Vamos.

Un joven se acerco a las mujeres.

— Entrega, para la señorita Serena Tsukino.

Serena lo miro

— Soy yo.

El joven le entrego una hermosa caja de color rojo.

— Firme aquí. — enseñándole la hoja.

Serena firmo con mucha curiosidad y miro la caja, camino lentamente y la abrió con cuidado.

— Una nota. — serena seria

— ¿Qué dice?

"Todas las noches sueño contigo, ¿será amor o pasión?"

— ¿Qué es esto? – serena con ganas de romper la nota.

— Es un enamorado. — lita sonriendo

— Mi ex novio me dijo que; Soy una mujer difícil de enamorar.

— A veces lo difícil, es lo más atractivo.

— Nah, solo soy una mujer tranquila. — Dejando a un lado la caja y mirando a su amiga – vamos a comer.

— Vamos.

Darién se asomo hacia la puerta y sonrió

— Te juro serena, que serás mi esposa. Yo seré el hombre que te va a enamorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo # 2

Serena y lita se encontraban en la cafetería disfrutando del almuerzo, cuando observaron como Darién chiba se sentaba en otra mesa.

— Cada día más guapo. — Lita sonriéndole a serena – lástima que no se fija en mí.

Serena suspiro

— Yo no le veo nada atractivo.

— Estás ciega.

— Sera. — ella leve sonrisa y terminando de almorzar.

— ¡Darién! – mujer extraordinariamente hermosa

Darién asombrado y levantándose

— ¡Tomoyo Daidouji!

— Estás muy guapo. — Ella sonriéndole y mirándolo – vengo a secuestrarte.

Serena quedo perpleja

— Parece que no soy la única ciega. — lita burlona

Tomoyo tomo el brazo de Darién y lo jalo

— Vamos cariño, quiero que pasemos una horas de locuras.

Darién estaba atónito con su amiga, ¿Qué le pasaba? ella no es así.

— Está bien.

Tomoyo sonrió

— Vamos.

Darién y Tomoyo salieron de la cafetería, ella tomo la mano de Darién como si fuera su novio.

— Wow. — Lita asombrada – parece que neherenia pronto será abuela.

— Bien por ellos. — Serena levantándose de la silla – vuelvo a mi trabajo.

Lita se le quedo mirando

Serena camino hasta su escritorio

— Hija. — neherenia saliendo de la oficina — ¿y mi hijo?

— Salió para hacerla abuela. — serena burlona

Neherenia abrió los ojos y palideció

— ¿Qué dices?

— Vino una tal Tomoyo Daidouji.

— ¡Tomoyo! – neherenia nerviosa, sacando su celular de su bolsillo – hija, esa mujer es muy peligrosa.

Serena preocupándose

— ¿Lo puede secuestrar?

— No hija, otra cosa peor. ¡Me lo va a violar! – alarmada

Ella la miro divertida, no podía imaginarse a Darién amarrado y violado por una mujer, tan solo de imaginarse a tomoyo acariciándolo, sintió una enorme rabia, que ni ella misma entendía.

— ¡Darién! – neherenia alterada – aléjate de esa mujer, no dejes que te ofrezca nada… si quieres ser feliz ¡corre hijo corre!.

Serena estaba aguantándose la risa

En otro lado de la línea

Darién estaba riéndose

— Mamá no exageres, tomoyo es una mujer muy ardiente… pasarme un rato con ella no está mal. — cortando la comunicación

Neherenia alterada

— ¡Serena, vamos a la oficina!

— Claro

Ellas caminaron hacia dentro cuando serena entro, neherenia cerró la puerta con seguro.

— Esto es urgente serena, Tomoyo es una mujer que solo le interesa la fortuna de la familia, desde pequeña siempre ha perseguido a Darién como loca, mi hijo le tenía miedo hasta que una vez dejo de hacerlo, cada vez que la veía se ponía nervioso y salía corriendo.

Ella rodo los ojos ¿para qué estaba contándole esas cosas?

— ¡Al grano!

— Necesito que seduzcas a Darién. — neherenia desesperada – es mujer sería capaz de darle un hijo varón. Para nadie es un secreto que mi esposo antes de morir dejo en el testamento, que el primer varón se quedaría con la empresa Chiba.

Serena asintió

— Si quieres te pago serena. — ella buscando su chequera.

— Espera. — serena ofendiéndose – tampoco de esa manera, un hijo es una responsabilidad.

— No quieres al niño, puedes darle la custodia a nosotros.

— Tía. — Nerviosa, nunca se imagino en una situación así – cálmate, lo de Darién puede ser solo una aventura.

— Yo quiero que mi primer nieto sea de ti y de Darién. — Agarrándole la mano – eres la única en que confió.

— Pero…

— Piénsalo.

— Es que…

— ¿Por favor?

— No prometo nada. — mirándola a los ojos

— Me devuelves el alma al cuerpo.

— No exageres.

En otro lugar

En el hotel Hot

— ¿Cuándo cambiaras? – Darién mirando a tomoyo

— Solo quiero que nos divirtamos. — ella coqueta

— Claro. — el tono irónico

— No seas tonto.

— No lo soy. — agarrándola por la cintura y dirigiéndose a recepción

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente

Serena se encontraba angustiada y no sabía el ¿Por qué?

— Pensando en Darién. — mina acercándose a su hermana, desde que llego del trabajo le había comentado de lo que sucedió con Darién con la tal tomoyo.

Serena seria

— Para nada.

— Creo que es hora de que digas lo que sientes, por Darién "Primer amor"

Serena coloco su mano para taparle la boca

— Cállate. Eso fue hace muchos años. — Serena cruzando los brazos – tenía trece años, cuando se burlo de mí.

— Dejarle un video, a la vista de todos. — mina regañándola

— Quise ser original.

— Darién no quería hacerlo a propósito.

— "Por favor, serena. Ella es una niña, cuando crezca ni tendrá un cuerpo de mujer" "Tiene trece y parece que tuviera nueve años" – serena mirando a mina y doliéndole aquellas palabras de Darién — ¿quieres más humillación?

— Lo que sucedió con diamante fue otra historia. — mina cruzando los brazos

— ¡Darién es un imbécil y con los años no mejoro!

— Te acostaste con él.

— Solo para asegurarme que no sentía nada por él.

— Solo son escusas.

Ella rodando los ojos

— Claro que no.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

— Nada, que tomoyo se embarace… total eso no me importa.

Mina quería golpear a serena con la silla, recordó que estaba embarazada y agarro uno de los cojines comenzó a golpearla

— ¡Mamá! – Serena salió corriendo — ¡Ayudaaa!

En mansión Chiba

Neherenia estaba esperando a su hijo en la sala.

— Hola mamá. — él entrando a la casa

— ¿Y cómo te fue?

— Maravillosamente, tomoyo es una mujer complaciente. — el sonriendo y mirándola — ¿y esa sonrisa?

— Nada, solo planeando algunas cosas.

— Ya me imagino. — el quitándose la chaqueta – voy a darme un baño.

— Me imagino que usaste protección. — neherenia seria

— Mamá. — el avergonzado

Darién al subir las escaleras sonrió al ver las fotos de su hermana y de él, su madre siempre ha sido una mujer extraordinaria y sincera. Aun recuerda cuando ella llego a la vida de su padre y la de él, el apenas tenía cuatro años, cuando armando chiba se la presento.

— A pesar que no eres mi verdadera madre, te amo como si lo fueras.

Neherenia tomo entre sus manos una foto de ella y su esposo.

— Armando, no sabes cómo te extraño. Mi amor

Una semana después

Darién se encontraba en boca de la presa amarillista, casi todos los días se lo veía paseando con tomoyo, serena estaba seria y molesta al ver a esa mujer siempre en la empresa.

— "Eres lo más hermoso que existe" ¿eres deseo o amor?

Serena miro la nota y observo los chocolates de delicia del Boulevard, a ella se le hizo agua a la boca.

— Dios mío, este hombre conoces mis gustos. — ella mirando los chocolates.

Lita sonriendo

— ¿Y qué te trajo hoy?

— Mis chocolates favoritos

— Quiero probarlos. — lita mirándolo

— No. — Serena escondiéndolos – son míos.

— Este hombre tiene que ser rico, te ha enviado regalos preciosos en estos días, hasta tu casa te los envía.

— Eso sí. Creo que se. Quien puede ser.

— ¡Darién!

Ella negó

— Andrew.

— ¿El rubio?

— Sí

En eso se escucho un ruido en la oficina de Darién.

Lita y serena pegaron la oreja en la puerta.

— ¡Sí, Darién me encanta!

Lita miro a serena perpleja

— Lo están haciendo. — murmuró

— Eso parece. — serena sorprendida

— ¡Darién eres una maquina! – grito tomoyo

Serena se quito de ahí

— Voy al baño. — ella salió corriendo

— Serena.

Ella corrió al baño y no podía evitar temblar desde que tomoyo apareció en la vida de Darién, el no lo miraba ni si quiera se le insinuaba.

— Esto no debe de afectarme.

Cinco minutos después

Tomoyo entro al baño

— Hola

Serena pudo ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Tu jefe es un tigre!

— Y tú eres una golfa.

En casa Tsukino

— Mamá. — Mina acercándose a su madre – parece que hotaru se peleo con sammy.

Ikuko suspiro

— Ese niño.

— Me voy. — hotaru mirando a su suegra – ese hombre es un caso serio.

— Tú que le haces caso. — ikuko rodando los ojos – sabes que sammy es muy tonto.

Kenji llegando y mirando a su nuera

— ¿Qué sucede hija?

— Sammy papá. — mina cruzando los brazos

— Voy hablar con él. — kenji caminando con seriedad hasta la habitación de su hijo.

— Voy a llevar mis cosas a la habitación de serena. — hotaru caminando hacia las escaleras.

— Verdaderamente, esta familia no funciona sin mí y kenji. — ikuko sonriendo

— Claro. — mina sonriendo y acariciándose su vientre de seis meses – me voy, hoy creo que yaten viene de su viaje.

— Lo extrañas hija.

— Claro que si mamá. Tiene días sin mí.

— Cuatros días exagerada.

Mina sonrió feliz, conoció a su esposo yaten en una fiesta que organizo neherenia en honor a su cumpleaños, yaten le lleva cinco años de diferencia se sentía muy feliz de ser su esposa.

En la oficina Chiba

En el baño

Tomoyo furiosa

— ¡Como te atreves!

— Es lo que veo, una mujer decente no hace esas cosas y menos en una oficina. — Serena caminando hacia la salida – tienes que valorarte como mujer.

Ella salió del baño

Tomoyo sonriendo

— Está celosa.

Serena todo sus pertenencias y salió de la oficina con rapidez, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Neherenia salió de la oficina y observó que serena no estaba en su escritorio

— ¿Y serena? – Caminando hacia la oficina de Darién, cuando la abrió encontró leyendo — ¿y serena?

— No lo sé. — Él mirándola – debió ir al baño.

Tomoyo entrando

— Adiós cariñito, nos vemos en la noche.

— Adiós, bombón.

Neherenia rodo los ojos.

— Aléjate de esa mujer.

— Mamá, solo es mi amiga.

— Claro. — ella saliendo de la oficina.

En casa Tsukino.

Serena al llegar a su casa dejo las cosas a un lado y fue corriendo hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco cinco cervezas necesitaba tomar algo, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Abrió la caja de chocolates y comenzó a comer, acompañándolo con una botella de cerveza.

Ikuko se extraño ver el bolso de serena en la sala, su hija tendría que llegar a las 4:00pm y apenas eran 2:50pm ¿algo tuvo que pasar?

— Serena. — ikuko subiendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la puerta – hija estás ahí.

— ¡Quiero estar sola!

— ¿Te paso algo? – ikuko angustiada

— No me molesten.

Ikuko se alejo de la puerta y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, necesitaba llamar a su amiga nehrenia para preguntarle que le había pasado a su hija.

En la oficina Chiba

Neherenia se encontraba preocupada por serena se había ido sin decir nada, no es normal en ella.

El celular de neherenia comenzó a sonar.

— Ikuko.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?

— No lo sé. — Ella caminando y cerrando la puerta – se fue sin decir nada.

— Se encerró en su habitación.

— Voy a preguntarle a lita.

— Ok

En casa Tsukino

En la habitación de serena

— ¿Por qué me duele? si ya no siento nada por él. — Ella camino hacia el cofre que solo ella podría abrirlo, lo abrió y mirando una pequeña fotografía — ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte conmigo? Al menos, contigo hubiera sido feliz.

Hola muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este cap. sea de su agrado ¡Feliz tarde!

princessqueen, yssareyes48, Badu, Candice Andley de Grandchester, patty81medina, Kawai-Maria, Serena Sailor Moon, Goshy, Lau Cullen Swan, AYELEN16, starvenus, Usagi13chiba


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo # 3

En casa Tsukino

Ikuko seguía golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hija

— Hija abre.

— ¡Quiero estar sola! – gritó serena enfadada

Kenji acercándose a la puerta

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Querido, nuestra hija que está encerrada en su habitación, tengo miedo que haga algo.

Él la miró divertido, serena sería incapaz de hacer algo malo.

— Déjala quieta.

— Pero…—ikuko haciendo puchero

— Vamos. — él jalándola y llevándosela para abajo.

En la empresa Chiba

Neherenia caminaba por la oficina nerviosa

— Mamá. — Darién mareado de verla caminar de un lado a otro – por favor, me estoy mareando.

— No puedo entender, que le paso a serena. — ella dudosa y sentándose

— Creo que es hora de irnos. — Él mirando el reloj – ya son las 4 de la tarde.

— Siempre, estás pendiente de la hora. — ella mirándola mal

Darién soltó una carcajada

— Me gusta estar en el trabajo, pero no tanto.

— Vamos para la casa y mañana a primera hora estaremos en casa de ikuko.

— Sí madre.

Al trascurso del día serena abrió la puerta casi a media noche, prefería dormir así que dejar la puerta cerrada, así su madre podría estar tranquila.

Al día siguiente

Serena se movió un poco y se sorprendió al sentir a alguien ahí, pensó que sería hotaru siempre se le metía en la cama, cuando se peleaba con sammy; alargo la mano para abrazarla y sintió que esta estaba muy plana.

— Hotaru. — Haciéndole una llave y abrazándola con fuerza – sammy te tiene seca, ya pareces machito.

— ¡Soy machito!

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y se movió de la cama nerviosa, logrando caerse de la cama.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Buenos días serena, vamos a decir buenas tardes. — Darién riéndose por la cara de ella.

— Entraste a violarme. — ella furiosa y levantándose del suelo — ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

— Mi madre y la tuya están en la sala platicando, mi madre me saco de la cama casi en la madrugada para venir a verte… pero como aún seguía con sueño, ikuko me dijo que siguiera durmiendo en tu habitación que no te darías de cuenta, porque cuando duermes pareces muerta. — él bostezando

Serena se levanto y le cayó encima

— Con que esas tenemos.

— Una posición así tan prometedora, puede ilusionarme a otra cosa. — él divertido.

— Hoy amanecí de buen humor. — serena besándolo apasionadamente, sintió que los labios de él respondía al beso que le estaba dando.

Darién no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, serena lo estaba besando apasionadamente.

La puerta se abrió y ellos se separaron rápidamente

— ¿Qué hacen? – sammy mirándolos

— Nada. — serena levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

— Mejor voy abajo. — Darién levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

En la sala

— ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a Darién? – Preguntó ikuko a su mejor amiga – él debe de saber la verdad.

Ella negó

— No soportaría que me odiara.

Darién bajo las escaleras

— Madre.

Neherenia sonriéndole

— ¿Qué paso amor?

— Serena ya despertó. — él mirándola

— ¿Y viste por ahí a mi hijo sammy? – preguntó ikuko

— Sí

— Voy a preparar la mesa, cuando serena despierta siempre tiene un hambre atroz. — ella divertida

— Mami. — Mina entrando a la casa – hola.

— Mina. — neherenia asombrada de verla – que enorme barriga.

— Estoy de seis meses. — Mina sonriendo y mirando a Darién – cuñis, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien mina.

Serena bajo las escaleras con un short negro con una blusa roja, una tenia manga y en la otra no.

— Buenos tardes tía neherenia.

— Serena estás hermosa. — Ella sonriéndole – eres muy dormilona, estoy sorprendida.

— A veces suele pasar. — ella un poco apenada

— Yo voy a ver a mi padre. — mina subiendo las escaleras

— Serena pronto serás tía. — Darién sonriéndole

— Sí, llegara un nuevo miembro a la familia Tsukino.

El timbre sonó

Serena fue abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se sorprendió.

— ¡Mami! – un pequeño abrazándola en sus piernas

— Hola prima. — haruka dándole un beso en la frente.

— Hola serena. — Michiru entrando a la casa – mira como misaki la abraza a tu tía

— Hola misaki. — serena sonriéndole y agarrando a su primita de la mano

— Cárgame. — pidió ella

— No seas floja, camina. — serena mirándola seriamente

— A tu tía serena no le gusta cargar niños. — haruka mirándola seriamente

Misaki se puso triste.

— Prima, ¿Por qué eres así?

— No me gusta y punto. — serena cruzando los brazos

Michiru salió a saludar a neherenia y a Darién, los conocía desde hace un par de años tras cuando decidió casarse con haruka.

— Qué enorme está. — Darién mirando a la pequeña, que tenía casi la misma edad de su sobrina

Misaki sonrió, la pequeña se parece mucho a su madre con la diferencia que color de cabello es rubio como el de su padre.

— Voy a saludar a mi abuelita ikuko. — misaki salió corriendo a verla.

Haruka al tener quince años quedo huérfano de padres, kenji siendo su tío se hizo cargo de él, trayéndolo a casa y criándolo como un hijo más le lleva a serena un año de diferencia.

— ¡Abuelita! – misaki abrazándola por las piernas

Ikuko se arrodillo y la cargo

— Dios mío, que niña tan hermosa.

— Hola madre. — haruka dándole un beso en la frente – mi hermana de carismática está cómo siempre.

Ikuko sabía perfectamente que se está refiriendo a serena.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— Misaki quería que la cargara y le dijo que no. — él serio

— Hijo, sabes cómo es serena, nunca le ha gustado tener a los niños encima.

— Pensé que cambiaria con los años, pero es peor. — haruka mirando a su hija — ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

— Muy bien hijo, ansiosa con la llegada, de la bebé de mina. — ella sonriendo.

En la sala

Michiru se acerco a Darién para platicar con él, mientras serena se encontraba recostada en el mueble, tenía mucha hambre y ya quería que el almuerzo estuviera listo.

— Hola. — hotaru mirando a Michiru y a los demás — ¿Hay fiesta?

— Más o menos. — Serena sonriendo — ¿Y cómo amaneciste?

— Muy bien, tuve que irme a mitad de la madrugada, alguien tenía sueño. — riéndose y mirando a Darién.

Serena sonrió

— Ya entendí.

Michiru y Darién se alejaron un poco

— ¿Y qué le ves a serena? – Preguntó ella – es una mujer tan extraña.

— Antes no era así. — Él serio – cuando diamante intento hacerle daño. Ella cambio así.

— Haruka me lo comento, pero… Una persona no puede cambiar tanto.

— Serena se volvió callada, distraída.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en esta serena, no es tan malo. — Él divertido – hace unas cosas y es divertida.

— Sí claro. — ella con ironía

— Yo la amo así.

— Aún sigues intentándolo. — lo miró incrédula, desde que lo conoce siempre ha estado enamorado de la prima de su esposo, pensó que ya lo había superado.

— Así es el amor.

— Te deseo suerte.

— ¡Es hora de comer! – grito ikuko desde la cocina

— A mi madre no se le quita esa maña. — Serena riéndose y levantándose del mueble – tengo un hambre horrible.

— Vamos, tengo que irme con sammy a la universidad. — hotaru siguiéndola

— Tú padre es muy liberal. — Serena riéndose – no le importa que vivas prácticamente con nosotros.

— Mi madre, vive metido en él trabajo. De chiste tiene una esposa e hija.

— ¿Y no la conoces? – preguntó serena curiosa

— Sí, se llama diana.

— ¿Y la ves?

— De vez en cuando, es que la esposa de mi padre no es muy comunicativa conmigo. — Mirándola – no soy fácil de tratar.

Serena se sorprendió si su cuñada es muy cariñosa

— Extraño.

Neherenia estaba disfrutando de la velada, cuando comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ikuko, conocía muy bien a su amiga.

— Nada. — neherenia con una leve sonrisa – es me duele un poco la cabeza.

— Sera que te vas a enfermar. — ella preocupada

Ella negó

— Vamos a comer. — Serena sentándose en la silla disponible y mirando a su primita cómo estaba comiendo un pedazo de pan — ¿Está bueno?

— Sí

— Tengo un hambre. — mina sentándose alado de misaki – aquí esta lo hermoso de tía.

— Tía ¿falta mucho? – señalando su vientre

— Casi tres meses. — Mina risueña – tú tía serena pronto tendrá un bebé.

Serena escupió el jugo que estaba tomando

— ¡Porque dices locuras! – alterada

— Ya me había ilusionado. — ikuko riéndose de la cara de su hija mayor.

— Por favor. — sammy llegando y sentándose alado de su novia — ¿Qué me perdí?

— Nada hermano. — Serena mirando mal a su hermana – comencemos a comer.

— A comer. — kenji alegre

Todos comenzaron a comer, serena se puso seria cuando Darién se sentó alado de ella, la pequeña misaki quería que serena le diera la comida en la boca, nuevamente serena le explicó que es una niña grande y no estaba para darle comida en la boca. Michiru intento hacerle señas a su hija, pero nada funcionaba

Neherenia seguía sintiéndose mal, estaba preocupándose pues necesitaba irse de viaje por cuestión de trabajo.

Horas después

— Es hora de irnos. — Darién mirando a su madre, él había notado un poco pálida — ¿Estás bien?

Neherenia negó

— Me siento extraña.

— Vayamos al hospital. — Él agarrándola del brazo, por miedo que se fuera a desmayar – vamos.

— ¿Qué tienes tía? – preguntó serena acercándose a ellos

— Me siento un poco mal. — Ella mirándola – mi hijo me llevara a al hospital.

— Voy con ustedes. — serena preocupada, la verdad que siempre la ha querido mucho y verla así la angustiaba.

— Vamos. — Darién serio y mirando a neherenia – es hora de que un médico te vea.

Ella solo asintió

En el camino hacia el hospital serena no decía nada, neherenia fue atendida casi de inmediato, Darién y serena se quedaron en la sala de espera.

— ¿Y cómo está? – preguntó un hombre a un médico

— Sigue estable, es una verdadera lástima que perdiera a su bebé.

— Lo importante que ella esté bien. — Él mirándolo – un hijo se puede recuperar, perderla a ella no.

Serena se quedo mirándolo y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica por lo que había escuchado. ¿Podría un hombre vivir sin ser padre?

— Oye. — Darién notando que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo que me dejo pensando ese señor. — sin dejar de mirarlo

— ¿En qué? – la miro curioso

— En nada…

— Dímelo

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar con una mujer, que no pudiera darte un hijo?

— Claro que sí. — Él sin dudarlo – los hijos no son todo en la vida. Uno tiene que aceptar el destino.

Serena se sorprendió

— De verdad

— Así es. — él mirándola a los ojos – para eso existen la adopción

— No pensé, que pensaras así.

— Soy un hombre abierto a las oportunidades que te ofrece la vida. — sonriendo

Él médico salió

— Familiares de la Señora Chiba

— Yo soy su hijo y ella una amiga.

— Su madre está bien, solo necesita descanso. Encontraba los valores altos.

Darién se asusto

— ¿Y es muy malo?

— Sí no sé cuida, sería bastante grave. — él serio

— ¿Qué recomienda?

— Este fuera del trabajo y que tenga seis meses de vacaciones.

— Eso haré. — Él mirando a serena – necesitare de tú ayuda serena.

— Claro que sí.

Darién y serena entraron a la habitación después de diez minutos, el médico necesitaba seguir platicando con ellos para el mejoramiento de neherenia.

— ¿Y cómo estás?

— Como si un tren me pasara. — Ella leve sonrisa — ¿Y Darién?

— Dentro de un rato viene.

— Él médico me explicó todo. — Seria – necesito que apoyes a Darién, él necesita de tu ayuda.

— Cuenta conmigo.

— Darién tiene que viajar y tú eres la única que debe acompañarlo. — agarrándole la mano – por favor, no te niegues. Eres la única en quien confió.

— Lo hare.

Darién entro a la habitación

— Él médico me pidió que te quedaras hoy en el hospital.

— ¿Y te quedaras conmigo? – ella mirándolo

— Claro que sí. — Él dándole un beso en la frente – sabes que te amo.

— Mañana debes irte de viaje. — neherenia mirándolo

— Puedo dormir en el avión.

— Tú no duermes bien, después de una desvelada.

— Madre.

— Ve a dormir Darién, yo me quedo con tía neherenia. — se ofreció serena

— Hazlo, así estaré más tranquila.

— Ok, voy a quedarme un rato contigo, para después irme. — sonriéndole

— Yo voy a llamar a mis padres. — serena saliendo de la habitación.

— Serena te acompañara. — neherenia mirándolo – es hora que hagas algo por estar con ella a su lado.

Darién la miro sorprendido

— ¿No me digas que…?

— No, claro que estoy enferma. — neherenia con ganas de pegarle – no soy tan loca.

Darién riéndose

— Estás con la idea de verme con serena.

— Serena es una buena chica, pero…. si vez que este viaje, nada cambia. Es hora de que te fijes en otra mujer. — ella seriamente – no quiero verte solo.

— Lo haré.

Dos minutos después serena se pareció comentando que llamo a su madre para avisarle que se quedaría en el hospital, Darién se despidió de ambas y se fue para la mansión a descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente

Ikuko se quedo en el hospital mientras serena se había ido a darse un baño y viajar con Darién

— Tía. — Emocionada misaki abrazándola por las piernas – Buenos días

— Buenos días, hermosa. — Serena cargándola y subiendo las escaleras con ella — ¿Y en dónde dormiste?

— En tú habitación. — Contenta – me porte muy bien.

Serena riéndose

— Más te vale, estaré unos días sin dormir aquí. Te voy a pedir que cuides mi habitación, no permitas que nadie entre. Solo tú.

— Sí tía. — misaki feliz

Cuando serena entro a la habitación, bajo a misaki para que la pequeña la ayudara a guardar la ropa de ella, así no perder tiempo en irse de viaje.

— Misa. — Michiru buscándola por la casa — ¿En dónde estás?

— Aquí mami. — misaki guardando alguna ropa intima

Michiru se acerco a la habitación de serena

— ¿Qué hacen?

— Me voy de viaje y misaki esta ayudándome.

— Ok

Ella miró como su hija ayudaba a serena.

— Listo. — Serena terminando de guardar su ropa y mirando a misaki – gracias, hermosa.

— De nada tía.

— Michiru, no dejes que nadie entre. Solo misaki

— Como digas. — ella mirándola

— Adiós. — serena saliendo de la habitación, para reunirse con Darién en el aeropuerto.

— Serena. — Michiru atrás de ella – no te vas a dar un baño.

— Es verdad. — Ella riéndose – es que no me dará tiempo.

— Te deseo suerte.

— Gracias michi, adiós misa. — ella dándole un beso en la mejilla – me avisan cualquier cosa.

— Ok

Serena salió de su casa, por suerte Darién había llegado

— ¿Lista?

— Si

— Vámonos. — él

Ella se subió en el auto y pocos minutos arrancó para irse al aeropuerto.

Unas horas después

En Nueva York

Serena miro a Darién quien estaba pidiendo dos habitaciones.

— Lo siento, solo hay una. — La recesionista mirándolos – es matrimonial.

— Gracias. — Darién mirando a serena – vamos a otro hotel.

Serena se encontraba muy cansada

— Quedémonos.

Él se sorprendió

— ¿Segura?

Ella asintió

— Señorita, una habitación por favor.

— Ok, necesitare sus datos.

Mientras Darién se encontraba ocupado, un hombre miraba a serena con mucha curiosidad.

Serena sintió alguien la miraba y cuando decidió voltear, sintió la mano de Darién como la estaba llevándosela para la habitación.

Él abrió la puerta

— Por fin, a descansar. — ella dejando la maleta aún lado

— Yo voy a darme un baño.

— Yo lo necesito. — ella mirándolo

— Ok, yo me encargare de pedir comida. — él

— Sí.

Serena entro al baño.

Darién suspiro, aquella habitación le hizo recordar viejos recuerdos. Soportaría tenerla a su lado y no hacerle nada. Hasta el mismo ni lo dudaba.

Hola, gracias por leerme y espero que les guste el capítulo.

yssareyes48, princessqueen, Flakis, starvenus, Badu, Usagi13chiba, Goshy, AYELEN16


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo # 4

Serena entró en la tina y suspiró al sentir un alivio en su cuerpo por el agua.

— Qué delicia. Me hacía falta darme un buen baño de burbuja. — ella sumergiéndose en el agua

Darién se desvistió para buscar ropa cómoda para dormir, necesitaba dormir algo porque sabía que tener a serena a su lado seria todo un reto para él.

Serena se tardo como media hora en el baño.

— Serena. — Toco Darién la puerta — ¿Estás bien?

Ella salió con la piyama puesta

— Sí, lo siento… es que necesitaba bañarme bien.

— Ahora me toca a mí. — él entrando al baño

Serena miró la enorme cama y suspiró al menos tendría un lugar para dormir, no tenía ningún contacto físico con Darién…

En Tokio

En el hospital

Ikuko estaba sonriendo

— Entonces Serena y radien están juntos.

— Sí

— Oye amiga. — ikuko seria — ¿Cuándo le dirás a Darién que eres su verdadera madre?

Neherenia suspiró de tristeza

— Tengo miedo que me rechacé

— Tienes que decirle lo que paso realmente.

— Armando me pidió perdón más de una vez. — ella sonriendo

— Te quito a tu hijo por cuatro años y le hizo creer que lo habías abandonado, sabiendo que tú no lo hiciste.

— Yo era una mujer pobre ikuko, él un hombre poderoso.

— Yo nunca entendí ese amor tuyo por armando… Prácticamente te obligo a ser su mujer. — ikuko enojada – te quito todo…

— Es un amor que jamás entenderías. — neherenia seria

— Pero….

— Armando y yo fuimos felices a nuestra manera, cambio mucho con el nacimiento de setsuna, se convirtió en el hombre maravilloso que fue. — neherenia sonriendo por los momentos felices que lo tuvo a su lado.

— Sin contar el infierno que viviste con él y que te obligo que le dieras un hijo. — recordándoselo

— Ame dárselo

— Porque ya ese entonces se te había enamorado de esa bestia. — furiosa

— Se que armando no fue de tu agrado, pero ayudo a kenji.

— Solo porque estaba encantado con serena… Siempre me dio a entender que la quería de nuera. Sólo por eso.

— Serena siempre cariñosa y jugaba con él al ajedrez. — neherenia riéndose – Darién y setsuna se iban corriendo cuando él, les decía que jugaran con él.

Ikuko soltando una carcajada

— Te acuerdas cuando serena le dijo que sería la dueña de su empresa.

— Armando no paraba de reírse de las ocurrencias de serena.

— Cuando decía que sería Serena Chiba. — ella alegre

Neherenia seria

— Hable con Darién, si serena este año no le hace caso… que busque otra mujer, no quiero que este toda su vida esperándola.

— Yo también lo creo. — ikuko cruzando los brazos – mi hija esta tardándose.

En Nueva York

Serena miraba la cama, aún vacía y pensó.

— Le di mi palabra a neherenia que haría algo para alejar a esa mujer de Darién, él detalle que es… tengo miedo de volver a estar con él, si descubro que no lo he olvidado…. Noooo puedo hacerlo.

Darien salio del baño

— Aun despierta.

— Sí

— Pensé que estarías dormida. — Él acostándose en la cama para arroparse – buenas noches

— Buenas noches. — ella dándole la espalda

Darién y también lo hizo, serena giró para mirarlo un poco ver sus brazos y espalda siempre le ha gustado, aun se sintiera como una tonta. Intento alargar su mano para tocarlo… pero recordó que no debía hacerlo, se quedo mirándola hasta que se quedó dormida.

Darién giró lentamente y abrió los ojos, necesitaba mirarla y sentirse cerca de ella, ver sus labios y su hermoso rostro lo hacía sentirse también, le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los labios, después de hacerlo se quedo dormido.

La noche pasó rápido

Serena amaneció abrazando a Darién

Darién abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a serena a su lado, no quería moverse para no despertarla, no quería que la magia se acabara.

Ella se movió poco a poco y levanto la cabeza para abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué hora es? – moviéndose y alejándose de Darién

Él miró la hora y sonrió

— Son la 7.

— Aún es temprano. — ella bostezando y acomodándose más en la cama

— Eres una haragana. — Él divertido – pensé que te levantaría de una vez.

El teléfono sonó y serena quería decirle algo, pero al verlo contentar y sin nada en su torso, la temperatura comenzó a subirle; y el deseo de besarlo y que tocara su piel.

— Claro que sí. — contentó él y mirando a serena – dos por favor.

Él cortó la comunicación y miró a serena

— Pronto tendremos desayuno.

Ella mirándolo

— ¿Y quién llamo?

— Del hotel, me preguntó si la pareja de recién casados, quería que le llevaran el desayuno hasta la habitación. — Darién acomodándose en la cama

— ¿Recién casados? – repitió sin entender

— Sí, duerme.

— Como me voy a dormir…— ella levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño – voy a vestirme.

— Ok. — bostezando y cerrando los ojos.

Un rato después la comida había llegado, serena desayuno, mientras que Darién seguía durmiendo. La verdad que ella se extraño, pues Darién no dormía tanto.

— Darién. — Ella moviéndolo – es hora de despertar.

Él abrió los ojos y bostezo perezosamente

— No me gusta que me despierten.

Ella se le quedo mirando y observó que se encontraba de mal humor.

— Ya lo sé.

En Tokio

Neherenia mirando revista de novia

— Este le quedara bien a serena.

Ikuko sonriendo

— Es que serena no le gusta los vestidos tan armados. Le gusta que sean pegados al cuerpo.

Ella notó otro vestido y sonrió

— Este está perfecto. — ella sonriendo, el modelo es tipo sirena – ella que tiene un cuerpo hermoso le quedaría genial.

— Yo también lo creo.

En Nueva York

Darién desayuno sin decir nada, serena lo miraba asombrada, no se imaginaba que odiara que lo despertaran.

— Voy a salir. — ella seria

— Voy contigo, así llamo al cliente para que nos veamos hoy mismo. — él serio

— Ok

Serena se sentía un poco mal, porque nadie le había dicho que Darién odiara que lo despertaran; ahora deseaba que la tierra la tragara y irse de ahí como sea.

— Darién. — un hombre mirándolo

— Alan. — él sonriéndole — ¿Y ese milagro?

— Vengo a hablar de negocios.

— Hola. — serena mirándolo

— Serena. — Alan sonriéndole y mirándolos – no me digan.

— Claro que sí, serena es mi prometida. — él sonriendo, conocía perfectamente Alan. Desde siempre ha gustado de serena no iba a permitir que se acercara a ella.

— ¡Felicidades! Aún que siempre lo supe. — él serio

Serena sólo asintió

— Me voy a ver a mi futura esposa. — él alejándose de ellos

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – preguntó serena seria

— Alan, es un hombre peligroso. Una vez que supo que no estaba saliendo con beryl fue en busca de ella, intento abusar de ella. — Él molesto – jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño, cuando diamante te tocó casi lo mataba.

Ella sonrió emocionada

— No lo sabía.

— Sabes que te quiero, pero huyes de mí. Así que mientras yo pueda estar cerca de ti, no dejare que nadie te lastime.

— Eres un divino. — ella acercándose a él y besándolo apasionadamente.

Desde lejos

— Maldición. — Alan furioso – serena está con él.

— Pero si investigue y ellos no tienen nada. — diamante furioso

— Darién no se alejara de ella. — Alan serio – nunca tendremos a serena.

— Tenemos que estar pendiente de ellos, cuando serena esté sola; la secuestramos y disfrutaremos de su hermoso cuerpo.

— Diamante esta obsesión con serena es muy grande. — Alan riéndose

— Demasiado grande, esa mujer vuelve loco a quien sea.

Ella se separó de Darién

— Vamos. — agarrándolo de la mano

— Vamos. — él enamorado

Ellos se fueron a una sala de estar, él la dejó un momento para realizar una llamada.

— Buenas días, serenita. — diamante atrás de ella

Serena al escuchar su voz se alarmó

— Soy serena

— Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí. — Él sonriendo y sentándose a su lado – eres una mujer muy hermosa, nada comprado con la niñita que fuiste.

Ella deseaba salir de ahí, no quería estar cerca de él.

— Darién ¿En dónde estás? – pensó nerviosa

Diamante se acerco más a ella

— Podemos ir a mi habitación y disfrutar de esta mañana tan maravillosa. — él intentando besarla

Lo rempujo y se levanto rápidamente

— Aléjate de mí.

Diamante molesto

— Tú vas a ser mía.

— Yo no soy de nadie. — ella alterándose

Darién se dirigió a dónde estaba serena y se asombro en ver a diamante ahí.

— Maldito. — Él casi corriendo — ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

Ella lo abrazó

— Este hombre me está molestando.

— Diamante otras tú.

— Esta mujer, coqueteándome…— él haciéndose el ofendido – siempre comportándose como una zorra.

Darién lo golpeo haciéndolo caer.

— Nadie hablar mal de mi mujer y se queda tranquilo.

Diamante sintió la sangre correr por su nariz

— Eres un desgraciado.

— Y tú un imbécil.

— Darién. — serena apretando la mano y observando como algunas personas los miraban.

— ¡Oigan! – Grito uno de seguridad – aquí no se pelea.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpo Darién y mirando a diamante – no te vuelvas acercar a mi mujer.

Un hombre ayudo a diamante a levantarse.

— ¿Está bien?

— Voy a demandarte, voy acabar contigo y tendré a serena para mí. — él furioso

— Lárgate. — Darién mirándolo seriamente.

Serena jalo la mano de Darién para que la sacara de ahí, tener a diamante cerca la ponía nerviosa.

Darién entendió lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle y se fue con ella de nuevo hacia la habitación, la llevo hasta la cama

— Estás muy nerviosa. — él preocupándose

— Quiero irme de aquí. — Ella levantándose para caminar a dónde estaba la maleta – diamante es peligroso

Él necesitaba saber que había pasado exactamente, hace unos años atrás.

— ¿Qué te hizo diamante exactamente?

— Darién por favor, no eres nada mío. Para darte explicaciones.

Apretó el puño molesto y la agarró del brazo, para sentarla en la cama

— Escúchame muy bien Serena Tsukino, no sé qué te paso con diamante, tienes un misterio con eso. Si no deseas contármelo al menos, cuéntaselo a una persona de confianza.

— A la única persona que se lo conté está muerta. — Ella suspirando – Darién por favor. Vámonos.

— ¿Te violó? – preguntó nervioso

— No

— Cuéntamelo serena, juro que no diré nada. — Pidió él arrodillándose y agarrándole las manos – confía en mí.

Intento quitar su mano, él no lo permitía; necesitaba creer en alguien y Darién podría ayudarla un poco.

— Cuando fue la fiesta que organizaron para tu cumpleaños número veinte, diamante me pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación de invitados porque tendría un regalo para ti.— ella poniéndose nerviosa, solo a armando le había comentado lo ocurrido, aun sentía vergüenza por su ingenuidad en ese entonces – yo de tonta acepte y sentía como él comenzó a besarme a la fuerza, intente separarme de él, pero no podía… por suerte cuando intento quitarme los pantalones lo golpe tan fuerte en su miembro, lo deje doblado de dolor – suspiró un poco para continuar – Salí corriendo y armando me vio, el jamás pensé nada malo y cuando me vio tía neherenia le dije todo.

— Serena.

— Fue demasiado asqueroso sentir como me besaba, me tocaba de la peor manera… Me sentía como una mujer fácil. — serena comenzando a llorar – si hubiera logrado su cometido, creo que me hubiera matado.

— Por Dios. — Darién espantado – no digas eso.

— He pasado por cosas difíciles Darién, perdí a la persona que amaba…— separándose de él – mi vida ha sido dura.

— Por eso te encierras en un mundo, que solo tú estás. — Él levantándose para ponerle una mano en su hombro – Cuando descubrí que yo te gustaba me sentí realmente feliz; me dije, una jovencita tan hermosa se fijo en mí.

Serena giró para mirarlo a los ojos

— Te burlaste de mí, lo escuche y te lo hice saber.

— Me arrepiento de todo serena, es ese entonces no podía creer que tú te habías fijado en mí. — Él agarrándole la mano – tú siempre me habías gustado, pero la diferencia de edad me hacía sentirme muy viejo para ti.

— Cuatro años no son nada. — serena tratando de soltarse.

— Apenas eras una adolecente y yo me estaba convirtiendo en un adulto. — Darién seriamente – no se hubiera visto bien.

— O sea. — Perpleja – no me aceptaste porque no quería llamar la atención de nadie – aun molesta – podríamos a ver sido novios a escondidas.

El negó

— No, claro que no serena… jamás te hubiera colocado en esa situación. Más sabiendo lo importante que eres para mi madre.

— No sé porque estamos hablando esto. — Serena cruzando los brazos y caminando hacia la ventana – él pasado nada lo va a cambiar, yo tengo una vida.

— Yo quiero entrar en tu vida. — Él caminando hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos – déjame entrar en tu vida serena, deja que te ame.

Ella miró sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro y suspiró. Como le hubiera gustado escucharlo hace tres años atrás, pero no, ahora es muy tarde para los dos.

— Darién no siento nada por ti. — Ella – no puedo negar que me atraes, más allá de una relación no.

Darién abatido

— Es lógico. ¿Por qué hace tres años, te acostaste conmigo?

En Japón

Tomoyo estaba mirando el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba en su nuevo departamento.

— Darién no me ha llamado. — ella mirando a eliol su actual prometido

— Te dije que lo dejaras en paz. — Él riéndose, su prometida es muy caprichosa cuando deseaba algo – Darién se puede molestar, le estás causando problemas con serena.

— Lo estoy ayudando. — Ella divertida – esa mujer lo ama

— Sí. Ella tiene que darse de cuenta sola.

— Es muy testaruda. — ella cruzando los brazos

— ¿Y dime? A Darién le dio risa los gritos que dabas. — él imaginándose a su novia gritando "Según en el acto sexual"

Tomoyo sonrojada

— Me dio pena.

— Eso te pasa por inventar. — soltando una carcajada, sintió como su novia se sentó en sus piernas – No me has dicho, si te gusta el departamento que te compre.

— Es hermoso, aun que se que alguien no le gustara. — ella seria, la madre de eliol nunca la ha aceptado en la familia, ella desde que lo conoció en casa de Darién, cuando apenas era una niña se enamoro perdidamente de él y él de ella, Darién fue el único que los ayudo para que ellos pudieran verse. Por eso ella lo quiere tanto.

Eliol sabía que se estaba refiriendo de su madre.

— Lo sé, no sé porque no te acepta… si tenemos años juntos.

Tomoyo se acomodo su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

— Me gusta escuchar tú corazón.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó divertido

— Escucho como aun late por mí.

Él sonrió enamorado

— Dices cada cosa.

Ella sonrió feliz

— Así se cuando me dejes de amar.

— Ojala que nunca pase, porque contigo soy realmente feliz. — sonriéndole para después besarla apasionadamente.

En Nueva York

Darién se había comunicado con jadeite quién es su amigo desde la universidad, él y su esposa Rei se fueron a vivir a nueva york por una beca que recibió Rei por sus estudios, tienen tres años viviendo ahí.

— Pocos minutos estaremos allá. — Darién cortando la comunicación y mirando a serena — ¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó

— Tengo tantos años que no veo a Rei

— Rei y tú eran amigas.

— Sí, aun que se perdió la amistad después de la pelea que tuvimos…

— No lo sabía. — Él mirando la hermosa casa de sus amigos – ya llegamos.

Serena abrió la puerta para bajarse del taxi, se sorprendió en ver a Jadeite y Rei con una niña en brazos.

— Hola serena. — jadeite acercándose a ella – es un gusto verte.

— Igualmente jadeite, me imagino que la pequeña es su hija. — observando cómo se parecía a Rei con la diferencia de tiene los ojos y el cabello de su padre.

— Sí, es mi princesa. — él orgulloso

Rei se acerco a Serena y Darién

— Es un gusto verte serena, a pesar que nuestra amistad se terminó.

— Igualmente Rei.

— Hola mi niña hermosa. — Darién sonriéndole a su ahijada – es toda una princesa.

— Ve con tú padrino. — Rei entrándosela – Y dime serena ¿Cómo está tú bebé, me imagino que tiene la edad de mi hija?

Serena se sorprendió, pero recordó que Rei y ella se veían algunas veces en la clínica.

— Murió Rei, no puede lograrlo. — ella con tristeza en sus ojos.

— Lo siento. — Rei sintiéndose mal – pensé que sí.

— Son cosas que pasan.

Darién no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cuándo serena estuvo embarazada?

— ¿Cuándo paso? – Preguntó él — ¡Dime serena!

Aviso

Hola chicas o chicos, quiero decirles que la verdad estoy un poco decepcionada de todo esto, tengo varios meses sin poder actualizar como antes porque tuve dos trabajos, bueno al menos puedo decir que tengo dos… No es tan absorbente como antes, sé que cuando uno se pierde las historias van decayendo porque no se actualiza seguido, hace unos días regrese a continuar las historia y veo más lectores que comentarios, único que voy a decir que es que si no le gusta mis historias hágamela saber para no seguir publicando aquí.

La verdad uno toma su tiempo en dedicarse a escribir (Vamos a decir horas) para que nadie o algunas personas no comenten, no es solo en este fics me refiero a todos los míos, que están en SM.

A las personas que dejan un comentario se los agradezco de corazón por hacerlo, se que algunas personas trabajan y toman su tiempo en leer y dejar un comentario. Yo soy una que leo (Y eso que a veces no tengo tiempo de nada) Y dejo mi Rw porque sé que son importantes para el escritor.

Me despido de ustedes, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Se despide adi.


End file.
